That Feeling
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine knew exactly when it all started, and he would do anything to keep it. It was sometime around his fifteenth birthday that it all began. The warmth, the feeling he gets right before bed, of heat pressing against his cheek. Even the weird feelings, and glimpses of red out of the corner of his eye, and all after that one day.
**A/N: So I saw this picture with a caption that kind of explained this idea, and I twisted it to fit what I wanted because it seemed really interesting.**

* * *

Aomine knew exactly when it all started, and he would do anything to keep it. It was sometime around his fifteenth birthday that it all began. The warmth, the feeling he gets right before bed, of heat pressing against his cheek. Even the weird feelings, and glimpses of red out of the corner of his eye, and all after that one day. That fateful day that he would eventually recall as what started it all. It was in the middle of his last year of junior high when everything was steadily but surely growing darker.

Tetsu had quit basketball and at times he also wanted to. He no longer loved the sport he had been so passionate about. Everything about it tired him, exhausted him on a level that was more than the physical. As his skill in basketball grew and grew, so did the blank space in his chest. It became hard to care about anything, pushing everyone away for fear of affecting them too. But it was too late; they were already infected with the sickness of pride and hopelessness. Their skills were too great. Only Tetsu remained somewhat unscathed, but that was because he was smart and left. He didn't blame him one bit.

Now Aomine wasn't ignorant, he could see the worried looks Satsuki would throw him every time he would skip practice. Yet, what was the use? Already no one could beat him, so why make it even more impossible? She would continuously nag at him until one day he decided to go; hoping that the time spent away may have rusted his skills. Oh how wrong he was. The time away did nothing to stop him from crushing his opponents. In fact, he may be better than before since he was finally growing into his long limbs.

His eyes shuttered closed for a split second as he tore through one of his Teiko teammates defense easily and swiftly dunked. The now familiar pain rose up in his chest as he landed on the ground. Aomine could hear the awe in the silence around them, as it was every time he came to practice now. His fists clenched, and he distantly heard the basketball bounce against the wooden floor. His chest ached so much that his breath stuttered before he slammed that feeling away, locking it beneath the cold mask he wore so easily. Bitter laughter burst from his lips as he turned to face the team. Satsuki's face held so much sorrow that he mentally flinched, but how could he pull her from it when he felt he was drowning in his own? Facing away, he picked up his discarded bag and went to leave, the empty silence behind him eating away at his thoughts.

If only he hadn't grown so strong, then perhaps he could have loved it forever. He eyed the second string Teiko players with barely concealed jealousy. How lucky they were, to play and love basketball. There was a pang that shot through him, oh how he wished to trade places with them. Just for a day even, an hour... something to get rid of the longing he felt aching in his body. Aomine was no longer the passionate youth that played street-ball to sharpen his skills; he was an empty shell of that person. Aomine was broken.

His gaze picked up off the ground, staring at the deserted street court. It was so quiet, nothing but the eerie howl of the wind through the trees as he took in the sight. Aomine remembered when the court used to be filled with various strong players that would come to challenge him, or him them. It had been in better shape then, the new hoops just put in, freshly painted lines on the blacktop. Visions of children's laughter and the sound of shoes sliding against the ground filled his mind. Sighing, he shook his head to dispel the memories and went to leave. That's when he heard it, the deep, boisterous laughter coming from the court, and the swish of the net. Aomine whipped around so quickly he felt his neck crack, and there where seconds ago it was empty, was a tall redhead, standing in front of the hoop. His strong arms lowered from the shooting position and Aomine caught sight of the ferocious grin on his face. He looked over and didn't see the ball anywhere on the court but shrugged it off.

Aomine couldn't help it, that little spark that shone in the empty place in his chest. Before he knew it he was pushing open the chain link gate. The screech alerted the guy to his presence and he turned around. Aomine let his eyes rove over him as the guy did the same. Blood red hair on top that gave way to a darker red undertone. The redhead's eyebrows were surprisingly split and hung heavily over his blazing red eyes. They glittered with an animalistic aura that he hadn't felt in a long time. The words left his lips before he could stop them "Play me."

The man blinked and raised a forked brow, and then a wide grin split his aristocratic face. "You sure you can handle it?" _Cocky_ , Aomine thought, but it did nothing to stop the little smirk that came to his mouth.

"Tch. I'm the one that should be saying that." Aomine set his bag on the bench and when he looked up, the man had a basketball, which was weird. He couldn't remember seeing it before even though he had heard it. Shaking off those thoughts he put them aside as he went to stand in front of the man.

"Kagami," the redhead said suddenly, also getting ready.

"Hah?" Aomine tilted his head in confusion.

"My name, its Kagami." He stated, a little amused smile on his face. Aomine growled in annoyance at the patronizing tone. "What's yours?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes, "You've got to earn it. Why would I waste my time with formalities with you when you will probably only disappoint me?" Aomine expected everything but what actually happened.

Fire blazed in those ruby eyes, alighting them with a determination that Aomine could recognize, as he use to wear the same expression when younger. "Arrogant bastard, I'll crush you and make you acknowledge me! And then you'll definitely give me your name." He couldn't help it, Aomine laughed, good and hard for the first time in a while. Kagami took it as mocking, which it was to a point, but Aomine was unsure of what to feel. The man before him didn't look like he would back down, but Aomine knew it was only a matter of time. He would play and then see that bright fire burn into smoldering embers before dying out completely when faced with the inevitable wall of Aomine's strength. It was only natural after all.

With that, they started. No more words were spoken at all the whole time they played. And play they did, while Aomine dominated the court. He pushed past Kagami with a burst of speed and pushed the ball through the hoop. Anger swirled through him so fiercely that he was surprised to feel the edges of his eyes start to burn. How could he have dared hope? It was so pointless, for all Kagami's animal instinct he didn't live up to it.

Breathing gently he pushed away that prickling behind his eyes and muttered bitterly, "what a waste of time. You weren't even entertaining." Aomine grimaced and faced the redhead. He wasn't shocked to find Kagami's head bowed and hands on his knees as he panted while Aomine had only worked up a small sweat. Which did say something for his skill, against anyone other than Aomine the man would have surely won.

Shoulders slumping he went to the bench before the sound that drew him here in the first place started up. Aomine's eyes widened in disbelief and looked over his shoulder at him. There he stood, in the glow of the last light, making him seem see through almost, grinning brightly and laughing freely, almost giddily. _Had he cracked?_ Aomine wasn't sure what was going on, this was not a response he had ever gotten. Swearing and curses, maybe despondent looks of failure sure, but laughing? Never. He stood there awkwardly for the first time in his life, speechless.

Kagami turned his head up and gave him another grin, slapping his hand on his shoulder. That made Aomine jump in shock, a little spooked. "You're amazing! I cant believe that one move you pulled, how can you make that formless shot without looking?!"

He was looking liked he wanted an answer but all he could get out was, "H-hah?"

Kagami ignored his inelegant stuttering. "Man that was so awesome! Lets play again!" He smiled, eyebrows crinkling up in a way that was a little distracting. Aomine could hear his question ringing in his head, swirling around over and over. He wanted to play again?!

"What? You... want to play again?" Aomine whispered, still half in disbelief that someone like him existed. "With me?"

The redhead paused, eyes narrowing, and Aomine's heart jumped in fear of him retracting his offer. "What's up with that? Of course I'd want to! Show me that formless shot you made." Kagami dragged him over to the court more and pushed the basketball back in his hands. He could've sworn that the ball wasn't any where near Kagami, but his head was in such shambles that he ignored it. Aomine then proceeded to shoot the ball in his usual formless, graceful style, Kagami in awe next to him.

"Fuck man, where'd you learn to do that?"

Aomine couldn't focus completely and numbly answered, "Uh... At this court a while ago was when I first did it. I didn't really learn it, I could always do it after I realized I could feel where the ball would go." His gaze finally focused on those glowing eyes. They still held that fire, even after going up against him, and suddenly Aomine felt like he could breath easier than he had in the past few years.

"Aomine Daiki," He blurted out before he could clamp his mouth shut. Aomine felt his cheeks burn at how uncool that was, but when Kagami's eyes lighted up even further, he conceded that it was all right just this one time.

"Ah, nice to meet ya," Kagami said formally for the first time, but it was awkward and kind of endearing. Not that Aomine would dare tell anyone that.

"Tch, whatever." There was a small pause before he heard the redhead talk.

"So, wanna play again?"

That little ball of tenseness loosened a bit at the offer and he looked up, unable to keep the hopeful look off of his face. "Sure, but only because I'm going to show you how basketballs properly done. You better entertain me this time." Kagami snorted at that.

They played for hours after that, until the sun finally went down and Aomine shivered at how the wind cooled the sweat on his body. Glancing at his phone he yelped in surprise, it was already nine at night. His mother was going to kill him if he didn't leave now.

"Yo, baka, I gotta go." Aomine stated and turned around. To his surprise there was no one there. He scratched his head, then his eyes darkened at a thought. "Hah, of course he left, probably couldn't stand playing with me anymore." When he went to leave and the gate creaked he realized that he hadn't heard Kagami leave at all. A shiver ran through his body, one that had nothing to do with the wind.

* * *

The next few days he spent skipping practice just to go to that court around the same time. Kagami hadn't showed up at all and Aomine would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed. There was something about the redhead that helped ease the ache in his chest, and he was starting to crave the relief he had felt that night for a few hours. He sighed to himself when on the fourth day there was still no Kagami. A glimpse of red at the corner of the street had him craning his head for a better view. Aomine didn't see him and quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to the corner of the street but there was no one around.

Great, now he was seeing things. All because of Kagami. Why was he even looking when Kagami had left so suddenly a couple days ago? Clearly he was tired of Aomine. He growled in anger and crossed the road. A honk had him jerking his head up in shock, and he tried to get to the other side but his shoe had come untied and he stumbled. Aomine flinched and close his eyes, only to feel something pummel into his side and throw him to the sidewalk. When he opened them the truck had passed and no one was around. But then... what was it that pushed him aside? Feeling uneasy, Aomine trudged home, a little paranoid.

The whole way back there was a feeling he had that he was being watched. It was in the way the skin on the back of his neck prickled when he turned or the flashes of movement. He hurried home, taking back ways and hoping to get it of his trail. Aomine slammed his door shut behind him; breath coming out in short bursts. When his heart finally calmed down he slumped against the door in relief.

Aomine laughed at himself then, and picked himself off the floor. _How ridiculous, getting scared over some bumps in the night, real manly there Daiki._ Feeling a vibration against his leg he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID, Satsuki was calling him. He didn't really want to answer and get yelled at, but he still felt a bit uneasy and could use something normal so he flipped it open.

"Ya? What do ya want?"

" _Dai-chan!"_ Came the yell from the other end. Aomine's eye twitched and he held the phone away from his ear a bit as he could hear her rambling on and went to his bedroom. When there was finally no noise left he placed it back.

"Done yet?" He grumbled, leaning against the wall in his bedroom next to his bed.

A huff was heard, "Yeah. Where were you today?"

"Skipped," Was his only answer.

"Daiiiii-channn! You shouldn't do that anymore, you know it's affecting the team." Satsuki complained.

"Tch. Then they definitely don't need me there. What's the point anyways? They're a bunch of losers."

"That's not nice, you Ahomeanie! Kise was worried about you today, he was really looking forward to playing you." For some reason, instead of Kise's face, those red haunting eyes appeared in his head.

Aomine ignored the last statement; he had something more important to talk about. "Hey Satsuki?"

"Yeah?" He could almost hear the curiosity in her voice, and pictured her nose scrunching up, like it always did when she couldn't predict what the other person was going to ask. Which was rare.

"I want you to find some information for me."

" _REALLLLLY?!"_

Aomine scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Dai-chan, you barely ask me for anything anymore." There was a tinge of sadness before her normal bubbly voice came back, "So what is it, must be important if you're willing to ask me?"

"Find out all you can about a guy named Kagami. Redhead, with forked eyebrows and around my height, kind of an idiot."

" _EHHHH?! DAI-CHAN WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT A GUY?!"_

"Not like that you idiot. Gross."

He could hear the smirk in her voice and knew he screwed up, "Ooohh. I didn't mean it like that. But curious that you were thinking of it that way." It was stated so smugly that Aomine growled.

" _Shut up!_ Now will you do this or what?"

Satsuki laughed, "Of course I will. But you have to tell me something first."

"Shoot," He murmured, thinking on that glorious block that Kagami did a couple days ago. It made the hairs on his arm stand up just thinking about it.

"Why do you want this information? You're not interested in anything these days."

Aomine paused, pondering on his answer for a bit. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about that redhead. The guy couldn't beat him, yet he still had that fire in his eyes. And if going through Satsuki was the only way to get that back, he'd do it a thousand times over. "He's… entertaining."

A squeal was heard and he knew that Satsuki was having one of her girly moments. Rolling his eyes he listened as she replied, "That's so _cute~_ "

"Gross Satsuki."

"Hehehe, alright. I'll find the information. When did you meet this Kagamin?" _Kagamin,_ Aomine thought perturbed, _why is she giving him a nickname already?_ It bothered him more than it should.

"Monday after leaving practice."

"Ehhh? But I thought you went straight home to take a nap?"

Aomine's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Uhhh… No… I stopped at a…" He didn't want to tell her which court for some reason. It felt like that was Kagami's and his place. "A random street court. And we played."

"Dai-chan…" He heard apprehension in her voice. "I called your house after you left and your mom said that you had gotten home a little after you left. You didn't leave your room that whole night."

"…What?" Aomine breathed, disbelief in his tone. That couldn't be right at all. He had met him; he knew it, felt it. But then looking back everything about it felt so weird, the random basketball and how Kagami had disappeared so suddenly. It just… it couldn't be. He couldn't have just made it all up. That wasn't possible. Aomine could barely breathe as his chest tightened, an unexplainable pain shooting through his heart. "I did. I met him, I promise. I _had to have!_ " He yelled. "Just look it up Satsuki!" There was silence on the other line for a little bit.

"All right Dai-chan. I'll look him up for you." He grunted and closed his phone, only to throw it on the floor and fall back onto his pillow.

* * *

The next time it happened took him by surprise that weekend after asking Satsuki to look him up. Aomine prowled around that court all day, even to get a mere glimpse at Kagami. He didn't know why he was going to such lengths for this, but every time he went to stop he couldn't. It was like something was pushing him to believe, to hope. Red eyes flashed in his mind and he picked up his pace on the court, dunking one last time. A laugh behind him made him freeze. Aomine's legs shook a bit before he was able to get them to move, and he turned.

There he was, smiling at Aomine. Kagami's smile slowly sank as he realized that Aomine was staring at him wondrously. "What?" Kagami growled. "Stop staring at me like that."

"You came," Aomine whispered.

"Huh? What'd you say?" The redhead tilted his head.

A small smile came to his dark lips, "I thought you were avoiding getting another beat down like the other day."

The challenging growl he got in return made him shudder with anticipation. "Fuck you Ahomine, I was busy." Aomine chuckled and tossed him the ball, which the man caught one handed.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Tch." Kagami rolled his eyes, "Waiting for you to get some balls and start the game." With that, Kagami and Aomine shot into a series of quick movements, too quick for most to see. The battle had just begun, and Kagami was as riled up as ever. Aomine wouldn't have it any other way though, and he couldn't keep the grin stretching across his face.

As it had the first time they met, the games they played lasted all day. So long that neither of them were able to remember the score after a few games. It didn't really matter that much to Aomine, for once he was having fun. The strange giddy feeling in his head and the swirling of his stomach didn't end after the game though. Aomine's eyes were on the panting redhead, wiping off the sweat from his brow.

"S-shit… So tired." Kagami wheezed. "You're as good as I remember."

"Course I am. The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said smugly, but not without a hint of despair. The redhead didn't pick up on that though and huffed in laughter.

"That's a lame catch phrase. Think of it yourself?" Kagami mocked, "The only one who can think of catch phrases for me is me."

He growled and punched Kagami on the shoulder, then sat down on the bench next to him, legs about to give out. "Shaddup, loser."

"Seriously though, what's up with that?" Red eyes peered out of the corner of Kagami's eyes, looking at Aomine with curiosity.

Aomine's face unintentionally darkened, stress lines appearing on his forehead, giving him a frightening look. Kagami inhaled sharply and was about to say something when Aomine finally spoke up. "Not that it's any of your business but… if it wasn't true than I wouldn't say it."

Kagami didn't answer for a minute, but a hand on Aomine's shoulder made him look up. Those blazing bright eyes made him blink in shock, "I _will_ beat you Aho! You're my rival, the one who I strive to defeat, so don't you dare give up!"

"Hah? Who said anything about that?"

The redhead pursed his lips and looked to the side, his face flushed. "You didn't have to say it. I could see it. That hate in your eyes, I could see it when I first met you and you challenged me. I used to… have a brother who loved basketball so much that he couldn't stand that his little brother was better at it than him." Kagami paused, a sad look coming to his face.

"…What happened?" Aomine said slowly, not sure why that look pained him to see on the redhead's stupidly cute face.

"Well he eventually challenged me to a game and we played. It got to the point that we were tied, but he moved before we could play the tiebreaker. It seriously fucked me up for a while, cause I only remember that look in his eyes during the last game. I think I…" Kagami swallowed harshly, "I think that I made him almost hate basketball. Hate it so much that he would give up forever. So I'm glad that he moved, maybe now someone could make him love it again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so don't you dare give up if I'm not giving up on defeating you. It wouldn't be fun if my rival gave up before I could leave his ass in the dust. Got it?"

Aomine's eyes softened, "Okay."

* * *

Later that night, he could've sworn he felt warm lips pressing against his cheek. He would never admit to missing them when they left.

* * *

This carried on for two months; they would randomly meet at that court and play viciously until they were out of breath. It was one of these times that Kagami's talents finally showed themselves. The night was cooling the sweat on their bodies, but they still kept at it even if it was nearing nine. Aomine would have to go home after this play and Kagami wanted to give him a good last game. Each time they played Aomine noticed that Kagami got stronger, and every time he saw an improvement the tightness in his chest loosened. He would never admit that he felt a glow of happiness whenever they would meet, because that would be way too cheesy and so unlike him. Aomine couldn't help but be thankful though, as Kagami was slowly doing what no one else could. Kagami was fixing him, piecing him back together with each play.

They faced off under the hoop; the sunlight just peaking behind the hill to give them enough light before the streetlights turned on and they would have to leave. It always gave Kagami and ethereal look, making him seem less human than usual. Aomine never paid attention to that though, too focused on the gleaming glow of predatory eyes staring straight into his. Kagami had the ball and they were at a stand still for the moment, breath in sync.

Moves flashed before Aomine's eyes with each twitch of Kagami's muscles, and his own moved to the ready position, ready to pounce. The redhead was so used to his own plays too though, so he did the same, that intensity that he first showed had grown. Each of them were getting used to each other's style that it often took a lot longer for them to score. A blurred movement and then Kagami was off, breaking through Aomine's defense to drive around him to the hoop. Blood pumping, Aomine quickly followed, a step behind him. The redhead didn't guard himself enough and Aomine's hand stole the ball from behind him.

A grin stretched across his face and he quickly turned to take a few steps back before throwing the ball. His formless shot was perfect and he could feel it. Kagami had given him a good game, Aomine turned and then jerked in shock. Rising higher than Aomine thought possible was Kagami. He gaped as those fingers brushed the ball and put it off trajectory, making it hit the rim and Aomine was too far away to do anything as Kagami recovered the ball only to dunk it in himself. They were tied.

Wide blue eyes couldn't help staring at Kagami, who faced him in such excitement that Aomine didn't feel angry that his shot had been blocked. An _impossible_ shot to block at that, which apparently wasn't that impossible after all. "Kagami… which leg did you use?"

Kagami did that tilt of the head that always made Aomine's stomach clench, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What leg did you jump from?"

"Well my left of— wait…" Kagami looked confused. "I used my right, why?"

Aomine walked to him, and scanned his legs. Kagami shifted uncomfortably at the intensity behind the look. A second later the redhead yelped, swatting away the tan hands that grasped his legs. "Hm. It's as I thought, your right leg is a lot stronger."

"Eh? Is that why you were groping me?"

Aomine's face burned, "I wasn't _groping_ you! Bakagami!" Kagami snickered and he calmed himself down. "Whatever. As I was saying, your right leg's stronger, so you can jump a lot higher."

"I didn't know that."

"Have you been practicing lately?" Aomine asked. "Other than when we play I mean?"

Kagami nodded, "Yeah, ever since I—," He coughed.

Smirking, Aomine felt like he knew what he was going to say. "Ever since you played me? Is that it?"

He was surprised when a furious red color splashed all across the usually pale cheeks of Kagami's. "NO!" The redhead denied viciously.

Aomine burst into laughter, holding his stomach. "Oh my god, it is." His lips twitched in amusement, "It's alright. Of course you'd want to practice to catch up to me." He poked the red cheek, laughing again when Kagami swatted his hand away, irritated.

"Tch, aho."

"You should continue doing whatever you have been. But I would seriously think about adding some running to your schedule. It'll help with stamina and also your legs."

Kagami gaped at him and Aomine raised an eyebrow. "What," he asked, annoyed.

The redhead closed his mouth, "You're giving me advice?" Aomine balked when he realized that what Kagami said was true.

He scowled and scratched his neck as he looked away with a frown, "Don't think I care or whatever. I just want a real match." Aomine looked back to see that Kagami was smirking.

"Sure, sure. I'll keep that in mind." Aomine punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

Aomine was getting used to feeling that warmth press against his cheek, or his forehead each night before he went to sleep. When he crawled into bed that night, worn out from the vigorous work out that Kagami had given him that day, he waited for that feeling. He scowled when it didn't come and closed his eyes. A second later heat spread on his lips, melding against them for a brief moment that left Aomine gasping.

His eyes shot open and surveyed the room, but nothing was there. Shivering, he pulled the covers over him and touched his lips. Aomine thought back to Kagami flying above him that day, fingers touching the ball. He wondered if that was how it would've felt kissing him.

* * *

Satsuki came up to him one day a month later, a puzzled look on her face. Aomine cracked open an eye, leaning up from the ground. "What now Satsuki? I'm not coming to class if that's what you want."

She scowled but ignored that, "That's not it."

This got his attention and he shifted more so that he was facing her fully, giving her his attention. "Then what do you want?"

"Dai-chan… Where did you say you met this Kagami?"

Aomine blinked, he had totally forgotten that he had asked Satsuki about Kagami that one-day. "Oh. Just at a street court, like a few minutes away from the school. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Apprehension was clear in her voice. He raised a brow, slinging his arms behind his head.

"Ya."

"Hm. That's strange Dai-chan. I can't find anything on a Kagami that lives around here."

"What do you mean? Kagami definitely lives around here, I meet up with him almost every week at least once."

Satsuki's mouth dropped open, " _You do?"_

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He grumbled.

"So let me get this right. You skip practice… to go play with Kagami? As in… actually play basketball?"

"Tch. Duh, that's what I said." This was getting on his nerves, what was she on about now?

"This Kagami must be amazing." She breathed, and then looked at him again. "But it's still strange, I haven't found any records of a Kagami living in this area, or even any in Tokyo."

"What?! That's not possible. I see him all the time!" Aomine growled, a little angry that she was disputing what he was saying.

Satsuki held up a hand, "I'm not saying you're lying Dai-chan. But I never fail at getting information, you know that, and I've been looking for months now." Aomine frowned but didn't answer. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

Her frown deepened. "What time?"

Aomine gave her a strange look, "Around five."

"Dai-chan… you were at home."

He blinked, and then his eyes hardened. "No I wasn't! I was playing ball with Kagami."

"Daiki," She said softly, walking up to him to place a hand on his shoulder. "I was worried about you yesterday so I went to your house and you were sleeping."

"What?" He choked. " _T-that_ _can't be!"_ Aomine gripped his hair, throat tightening.

"I'm sorry Daiki, but I don't think this Kagami exists." Satsuki said so softly he almost didn't hear. Her hand on his shoulder felt like a lead weight, the only thing keeping him grounded. "I think that you've made him up in your head, and he came from your deep wishes of wanting to find a rival that's worthy of you—," Aomine slapped her hand away, standing abruptly.

His eyes flashed and he glared at her, "Don't you dare say that! I-I cant… I can't believe that!" Hands grasped his chest but he just moved Satsuki out of the way and bolted. He ran through the school, ignoring the shouts of the teachers and jumped over the fence keeping him from leaving. Aomine knew he'd get in trouble for ditching school, but he couldn't care about that. All he knew was that he would do anything to keep that feeling. Keep Kagami in his life.

The gate creaked ominously as he burst into the street court that was hidden from most eyes, unless one was looking for it. The court that Kagami and him had played in since around his birthday. He wished that Kagami would be standing there, as the day he met him, just to dispute the theories that Satsuki had spoken of. But there was no one, the court was completely empty. Aomine's legs weakened and he stumbled to the wall on the other side, slumping down, his bag spilling out next to him.

A ragged breath was torn from him, and he leaned his head back, wishing again that Satsuki were wrong.

* * *

Hands lifted his chin, and Aomine's eyes cracked open with difficulty. Kagami gasped as a tear escaped from Aomine's blue eyes. "What the hell happened?!" He growled, and wiped the tear away. "Who made you cry?"

Aomine chuckled, but it came out more as a choke. "Is this real?"

The redhead jerked back, then sat down next to him. "What are you talking about Aho?"

He clutched the hand still on his face, "Are you real?" Then he laughed bitterly, "Of course not, you're just a figment of my imagination aren't you? How could I ever believe someone like you existed?"

"Stupid, I'm definitely real." Kagami said, and his thumb absently stroked the skin under those deep blue eyes. "You're the one whose not real," The redhead said distressed.

Aomine looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" Kagami just ignored him though, and went on as if talking to himself.

"I'm so stupid making up a rival in my mind. I can't believe that sometimes I want to stay here forever, playing against you. But I cant anymore; it's been hard trying to stay away, and I just… I can't stay Aomine." Those red eyes looked sad as they connected with Aomine's.

"What? Stay, please," He murmured, leaning into the soft caress.

Kagami flinched, "Don't say that. It makes it harder to let you go. I need to live in my reality."

"I-I don't understand!" Aomine stuttered, the overwhelming feeling of loss coming over him. "I'm real, you're real! We can stay here. Forget everything else!"

The man before him sighed, "I'm sorry." Aomine's face fell and Kagami's eyes held regret, but determination. Before Aomine could mutter another word the redhead leaned in and placed his lips against his. It was the lightest brush, but sent electricity down his spine, and then it was gone. Kagami was gone.

* * *

Aomine jerked awaked and stumbled up, looking around the court frantically. His heart ached and his legs gave out, tears falling from his eyes. What a fool he was, believing that Kagami existed. He gripped his hair harshly, eyes moving rapidly to process the last meeting they had. Aomine had no idea why his rival that he made up believed that _Aomine_ wasn't the real one. Perhaps it had to do with the crisis of not believing Kagami was real.

His fingers fell from his face to grip the ground, and he screamed. Fists pounded against the pavement, and he couldn't stop the pain from coming back full force. Aomine hadn't realized that it had slowly been going away each time he spent with Kagami. Now there was no hope, nothing that could possibly take away the agony rising in him. His breath was in stutters and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Chest tightening and gasps coming from his mouth, but for some reason he couldn't take a breath.

Aomine's head was swirling and his eyes were getting fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt like a drum in his ears, and ice was flowing through his veins making shooting pain go through his body. That was how Satsuki found him, panicking on the ground of a decrepit street court, balling his eyes out, unable to breathe. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight, immediately rushing over and trying to calm him down.

"Oh my god! Dai-chan!" Her arms wrapped around him soothingly. Satsuki's voice murmured in his ear, "Come on now, breathe. Calm down Dai-chan. It's just a panic attack. You're going to be fine." Hands rubbed his back and he tried to calm down, focusing on her soft voice.

"I'm here now. Don't worry, breathe with me." In and out, slowly she forced him to breathe with her. All the while she was doing that Satsuki whispered words of encouragement and love, filing him with warmth. After a couple minutes he was able to calm down and breathe normally, but his body was completely exhausted.

"S-satsuki," Aomine croaked, voice cracking from stress. "Kagami's not real." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and Satsuki's heart ached from the sight of her strong friend breaking.

"Oh honey, I know. I know, I'm sorry that I told you." Satsuki petted his hair, leaning his face against her shoulder. His body shuttered and he pushed his face into her neck, and she felt the wetness of his tears against her.

"W-what am I going to… to do? I don't know what to do… please tell me. Why wont it go away?" Satsuki shushed him quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Pain like that doesn't just go away Dai-chan. It's not physical, and it can't be healed with medicine. I'm sorry, I don't know the answer."

Aomine's arms were strong enough to wrap around her finally, and he squeezed. "I… miss him. He was so amazing. If I ever meet someone like that again… I would never let him go."

Satsuki's heart clenched, and her own eyes watered at the admission. "It's going to be okay," She whispered, but they both knew that was a lie.

Aomine never saw Kagami in his dreams after that, or felt the warmth against his cheek at night. He went on to win the Winter cup for their last year, but he felt nothing.

* * *

The days passed and turned into months. Before Aomine knew it, it was the next year and they were in the tournament. Every game that he played was pathetic, and made his heart ache when he compared it to the one-on-one's he had in his dreams with Kagami. He knew that Satsuki was still worrying, probably even more now after the attack he had that night. Aomine would never tell her that he'd experienced it a few more times after then. She worried too much, and he didn't want to stress her any more than he already did.

He got off the phone with Midorima, who had just lost his game to Seirin. Aomine sat on the bench in the gym; ignoring the looks Satsuki was shooting him. It was interesting, the prospect of Kuroko's new light, but he knew that there was no more chance of meeting someone as good as Kagami. Frown deepening he peeled himself off the bench and ignored the huff from his friend. It didn't take long to gather all his stuff from his locker by the school door and walk out.

Aomine wanted to meet this so called 'light' of Kuroko's. The next day he took the train to the nearest stop that let off next to Seirin High after school. Wandering around for a bit he didn't find anything. No one was in the gym or around the school so he figured they didn't have practice. Which would make sense since they had just played two rigorous games. The sun was starting to fall and he still hadn't found him around the school so he decided to give Kuroko a call.

"Moshi moshi, this is Kuroko."

"Yo." His deep voice silenced the line for a moment.

"Aomine-kun?" Came Kuroko's reply, it was only from years of knowing each other that he could hear the surprise in the shadows tone.

"Aa. Where's the so called light of yours?"

Kuroko didn't answer right away, but finally said, "My light? He's probably playing basketball at his usual court even though Aida-san told him not to. Interested, Aomine-kun?"

"Tch. No, just wondering whether this light's going to be a waste of my time also."

Amusement was in Kuroko's voice, "That's the same thing Aomine-kun. Good luck." Aomine heard the dial tone and he scowled, the little brat, mocking him like that. He had gotten what he wanted though, and searched for a bit before coming across a court. The distinctive sound of the basketball hitting the ground could be heard and Aomine smirked. His long legs ate up the distance quickly and he opened the gate, only for his smirk to fall flat.

"K-Kagami?" Aomine whispered disbelievingly. The figure froze and turned to face him. It felt like his stomach was punched as all the breath left him when those ruby eyes connected with his. Kagami was standing before him, just like in his dreams.

"Aomine? Is that really you?" Kagami breathed, confusion etched across his face. Aomine stumbled weakly over to him, grasping his face in his hands.

He nodded numbly, and his fingers shifted through the two-toned red hair to see if it was actually real. "Is this a dream?" Then he pinched himself just to make sure.

"No, it's not," Kagami stated, shocked.

"I don't understand. Why did you leave me? How could I have seen you in my dreams, yet here you are?" Kagami placed his hands over Aomine's.

"I thought… I thought that you were in my head. That I made you up!" The redhead murmured.

"That's what I thought too."

"I stopped dreaming about you because I was moving to Tokyo and I thought it was better to move on from silly dreams."

Aomine flinched, "Am I just a silly dream to you?"

"No! That's not it, I only _thought_ you were a dream, but you aren't. How is this possible?"

He didn't have an answer for that, but it made him think of something. Aomine looked at him and said slowly, "I heard this one time, that when you're meant to be with someone that they dream of each other. That they can touch each other's lives, even worlds apart…"

Kagami flushed, "M-meant to be together?!" That caused Aomine's cheeks to heat up too.

"Y-yeah. Unless you forgot that you kissed me before you left me hanging?"

"I didn't forget you Ahomine!" Kagami growled, then reddened even further at the admission.

A smirk came to his lips, "So I guess I never answered then?" Kagami blinked at him, then his eyes widened as Aomine slotted his lips over his. But unlike Kagami's light kiss, Aomine pressed fully against him, pulling him closer as he melded their mouths together. When they pulled apart Aomine smiled at the dazed look in Kagami's eyes. "Don't you dare leave again." He rested his forehead against the redhead's, and he leaned into his touch. Aomine felt him nod his head in agreement.

Now that Aomine finally had him, he would never let him go, just like he had promised Satsuki. Kagami was his, and he would do anything to keep that feeling he got when he was around him.

* * *

 **A/N: Holyyyy shit. That was way longer than I planned on it being. I was debating on leaving it as a dream for Aomine, but that just crushed my Aokaga heart and I couldn't do it.**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
